kurokosbasketfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.9
Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.9 est le 9ème volume de la série de chansons des personnages en Solo . Il dispose du seiyu de Daiki Aomine, Junichi Suwabe qui chante deux chansons, en récitant deux monologues . Liste des titres #Monologue: Kizui Chimatta #''UNSTOPPABLE'' #Monologue: The only one who can beat me is me #''Piece of Heat'' #''UNSTOPPABLE (Sans voix)'' #''Piece of Heat (Sans voix)'' Lyrics et traductions Monologue 1 = When did I start basketball? How would I remember something like that? Without knowing it, I sat alone with the ball every day, and these huge guys approached me and made me streetball with them. When I entered middle school, I met some interesting guys that were the same age as me. I became infatuated with basketball, and became stronger… but I realized. No matter how strong I am, basketball has become boring. If there aren’t any serious opponents, there’s no meaning. |-| UNSTOPPABLE = - Romaji = Kanousei toka arienai kamidanomi katten da Konjouron nanka wa nemutaku naruze Seizei harikitte tanoshimasete kure yo Attouteki na chigai wakarasete yaru kara UNSTOPPABLE foomuresu ni Dare ga koyou to ore wa tomerarenai Dare to koyou ga ore ni wa tsuyou shinai Kore ga genjitsu ja sonna doryoku mo muda daro Muki ni naru hou ga douka shiteruze It’s my game Akirame no warusa wa mitomete mo yaru kedo Kanjouron nanka ja doushiyou mo nai Shoubu ni naru nante omocchainai kara Anmari shobokute gakkari sasen na yo UNSTOPPABLE seorii wa nai Iitai koto wa ore ni katte kara ie Kekka ga subete ore wo koutei shiteru Kore ga kotae daro iikagen ni unzari da Kuraitsuku hou mo munashiku nai ka In my game Shoujiki kocchi ga kiitsukauze sorosoro kimari da Sukoshi wa honki de yareru katte zenzen ka Dare ga koyou to ore wa tomerarenai Dare to koyou ga ore ni wa tsuyou shinai Kore ga genjitsu ja sonna doryoku mo muda daro Muki ni naru hou ga douka shiteruze It’s my gameRomaji & Traduit par ichigohaatsu - Anglais = The possibilities and what we cannot do, all you can do is pray to god Picking an argument with me just because of your temper just makes me want to fall asleep Stretch to your breaking point at your best, and let me have some fun with this I’ll let you understand the overwhelming differences between us Unstoppable in all forms No matter who is my opponent, none can stop me No matter who I face, none can get pass me This is reality, even if you put in all your effort, it’s all useless Get out of my sight, I’m heading towards that direction, it’s my game I’ll give you credit for not giving up If it’s an argument made on emotion, there’s nothing I can do about it I didn’t treat this as a duel between us from the beginning Don’t be so gloomy and disappointed Unstoppable, it’s not a theory Say whatever you want to say after you’ve beaten me The results are everything that confirms what I say This is your answer, stop forcing yourself on me already, it’s boring Isn’t having you snapping at me futile in my game? Honestly, I’m getting tired of this, it’s almost time to end this There’s no way I can do this even a little more seriously, no way at all No matter who is my opponent, none can stop me No matter who I face, none can get pass me This is reality, even if you put in all your effort, it’s all useless Get out of my sight, I’m heading towards that direction, it’s my game }} |-| Monologue 2 = "The only one who can beat me is me" "Just win." That’s Touou’s policy, isn’t it? Then just shut up and pass me the ball. It doesn’t matter who the opponent is, the only one who can beat me is me! Hmph… I can’t help it that it’s boring to just show up in matches. Tetsu… Can you and Kagami get me fired up? Show me that underlying power of the new light and shadow. Come on, I want to play basketball to my heart’s content! |-| Piece of Heat = - Romaji = Koboredashita netsu no kakera chuu ni chitta zanzou Hikari no naka e to kieteiku Oikakeru hodo dare to mo tooku naru Hirogaru kyori wa kasokudo wo tsukete Ase ga hiku you ni hieteiku kokoro de Nani wo kanjite mo munashii kodoku de shika nai Akiremeta no wa ore datta no ka Dare yori mo jiyuu de dakedo doko ni mo ikezu Koboreteiku netsu no kakera chuu ni chitta zanzou Tada muchuu de subete datta ano hibi wa modoranai Tsuyosugiru hikari no naka de me wo aketa mama Kieteshimatta rinkaku wa mou kage hitotsu nokosazu ni Betsu ni sore hodo natsukashii wake janai Dou shiyou mo naku tsumaranai dake da Anna ni mune wo tsukandeita kodou ga Kikoenakutatte ore wa ore wo terasu kara Te ni ireta no ga sore to hikikae ni Kobiritsuite hanarenai soushitsukan da to shite mo Dare no tasuke mo hitsuyou nai katenai yatsu mo mou inai na Nigirishimeta chikara ga tsuyokute konagona ni shita Egao sae mo hikari no kanata e tokete Ore ni kateru no wa ore dake da Koboreteiku netsu no kakera chuu ni chitta zanzou Tada muchuu de subete datta ano hibi wa modoranai Tsuyosugiru hikari no naka de me wo aketa mama Fui ni shisen wo oyogasete wa nani ka wo sagasu kedo Kieta rinkaku wa mou kage hitosu nokottenai - Anglais = The after image of overflowing fragments of heat left scattering in midair Disappearing together within the light Trying to catch up to me, anyone is far away from that The increasing distance between us is accelerating The amount I sweat is decreasing, my heart is growing cold No matter what I feel, there’s nothing but an unavoidable loneliness Was the one that gave up me? I’m unrestricted more than anyone, but I can go anywhere The after image of the fragments of heat overflow as it scatters in midair The days that I can never return to are everything to me In my dreams My eyes remain open within the light that become too strong My silhouette has disappeared with my shadow being the only thing left over It’s not like there’s a reason that it’s that nostalgic There’s no reason to doubt myself, so it just gets boring Something like that excited throbbing in my chest I couldn’t hear it at all, the one who will make me shine is me after all What’s fallen into my hands was by exchange I’ll stick to it, unwilling to part from it, even if I sense that I’m losing something It’s unnecessary for anyone to help me, there’s no more opponents that can win against me The power that I grasp tightly in my fist is too strong, it’ll break into smaller pieces Even a smile will melt in the direction of the light The only one who can beat me is me The after image of the fragments of heat overflow as it scatters in midair The days that I can never return to are everything to me In my dreams My eyes remain open within the light that become too strong Unexpectedly, my gaze will look gaze over people while I’m searching for a rival My disappeared silhouette has not left behind its shadow }} References Navigation Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Série en Solo